Nickname Hunting
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Kakashi wants to find a nickname for Iruka, but nothing seems to fit. YAOI don't like? don't read. don't complain! Oneshot Major fluff content. Rated T for language and some sexual references


OK here is a random little oneshot that came from I have no idea where hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi if you don't like it then do not read this story and do not review to tell me that you don't like it.

**Disclaimer**: I am going to find as many ways to put this as possible so as not to confuse anyone. Heh hem Naruto is not ine; I do not own Naruto; naruto is not one of my posessions; I do not claim ownership of Naruto or anything to do with him and his merchandise; I do not have Naruto; in other words I DO NOT OWN AND I DID NOT CREATE NARUTO

* * *

"What about Ruki bear?"

"No"

"Sexy Sexer?

"Nopy Nopers."

"Umm… What about something feisty Annihilator oo or how about Nasher?"

"Umm… What about no oo or how about hell no?"

"Fine then what do you think of… sore ass oh or busy tongue?"

Iruka glanced up from Kakashi's bare chest and into his eyes.

"Kakashi those are terrible nicknames. You cannot walk into a classroom of twelve year olds and yell out 'Hey sore ass you ready to go?' that's just not ok."  
Kakashi bent down to nibble on Iruka's ear gently.

"You really are making dish bery difficult." he said around the skin between his teeth.

"No," Iruka said "I am making this appropriate, and not embarrassing."

Kakashi snorted and released the mans ear from his mouth with a small release of suction resulting and a minute "pop", then returned to musing.

"Fine if you won't allow me to bestow upon you a nickname that'll proclaim to Konoha your prowess and aptitude in the bedrrom, then what kind of a nickname do you want?"

"I don't know." Iruka sighed as he huddled down further into the bed sheets, and closer to Kakashi's warm chest.

"I don't think I need a nickname Kakashi, but if you MUST find one, just find something that's nice, you know, NOT obscene, but not too cutesy either"

Kakashi sighed and settled himself back into the pillows for some serious thinking, this would be hard.

After several minutes of stroking Iruka's long hair while staring off into the morning light Kakashi started and sat up straight, all his muscles tensed and a smile on his face. Iruka jumped from a light sleep, startled.

"What is it?" Iruka asked eyes wide, sleep still in his voice.

"I have it." Kakashi stated with great formality and triumph.

A large sweatdrop formed on Iruka's brow and his face drooped. "That's great." He said, his voice missing the exuberance his words indicated.

"Umino Iruka," Kakashi began as if he was announcing the biggest announcement in the history of announcements, "Your new nickname shall be either Ball Buster Ruki or Ru Ru"

Iruka sighed for seemingly the thousandth time that day and replied,

"Whatever you want, you're the one who has to call it out in public." Kakashi rolled his eyes and gently placed his mouth over the darkened line of skin traversing Iruka's nose, sucking lightly as he pondered.

"Well," He muttered. I think that ball buster would be a real boost for your reputation, but then it might give me some competition. So I think that Ruki will have to do."

"Good choice," praised Iruka.

"I think so," Kakashi replied as he reattached pink lips to Iruka's nose removing them only to murmur, "Although, I wonder if It'll fit you."

"Well," Iruka mused as a smile came to his face, "You'll have plenty of time to try it out, Shi shi."

Kakashi immediately shot up from his stooped position.

"NO." He declared firmly.

Iruka laughed,

"Why not?"

"Because Shi shi is a name for poodles."

"I don't see why it can't work, you have the hair color of a poodle."

"NO"

"Sorry Shi shi you don't get a say."

"Oh come on Iruka I'll change yours, what do you want it to be? Was ball buster better? OR what about Ru Ru? Ru Ru was nice!"

* * *

Ok there it is. That felt massivley OOC to me but I can't tell. Review and be the judge yourself. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review, because if you review then I will be extremley happy. 


End file.
